User blog:AYET/Round 2 - The ELIMINATION of 23 (2012 Annual OP Char Tourney)
Good day and welcome to the second round of the tourney. Before we begin, the results from Group 28, 29 and 30 are as below: Group 28 - Blackbeard, Calgara, Kid and Nico Olivia Group 29 - Capone Bege, Jean Bart, Samurai Head (PH) and Wiper Group 30 - Mone, Gaimon, Oars and Saul ______________________________________________________________________ The tourney takes a different approach this time, the main organizer cum host Tuckyd has decided to play the round ala "Survivor" style. You get to choose who to be eliminated in this second round. There are 119 characters who advanced from the first round groups, out of which 23 of the highest votes will be eliminated - leaving 96 to proceed into the next round of the tournament. From the list below, please select ten (10) characters whom you think does NOT worth a chance to advance. Post your comment giving either the names of the ten or their respective numbers assigned. I will compile all votes and publish the up-to-date results as frequent as I possibly can (over the weekend I have very little online time, so please bear with me a little). As yet, I have not obtain any confirmation from Tucky on how long should the voting period be but it will definitely be no shorter than 3 days at the very least. ______________________________________________________________________ Without further ado, the list of 119 characters are as following: 1. Ace 2. Akainu 3. Alvida 4. Aokiji 5. Aphelandra 6. Apoo 7. Arlong 8. Bege 9. Bentham 10. Bepo 11. Blackbeard 12. Blueno 13. Bonney 14. Brook 15. Buggy 16. Calgara 17. Carue 18. Chimney 19. Chopper 20. Crocodile 21. Crocus 22. Dadan 23. Dalton 24. Daz Bones 25. Doflamingo 26. Dragon 27. Enel 28. Franky 29. Gaimon 30. Galdino 31. Garp 32. Gedatsu 33. Gin 34. Hancock 35. Hannyabal 36. Hatchan 37. Hawkins 38. Hiluluk 39. Hina 40. Hody Jones 41. Hyouzou 42. Iceburg 43. Ishilly 44. Ivankov 45. Jean Bart 46. Jinbe 47. Joy Boy 48. Jozu 49. Kaido 50. Kaku 51. Kalifa 52. Kaya 53. Keimi 54. Kid 55. Kizaru 56. Koala 57. Kong 58. Kuina 59. Kuma 60. Kureha 61. Laboon 62. Laffitte 63. Law 64. Lola 65. Lucci 66. Lucky Roo 67. Luffy 68. Magellan 69. Marco 70. Mihawk 71. Mone 72. Moriah 73. Nami 74. Neptune 75. Nojiko 76. Oars 77. Oars Jr 78. Ohm 79. Olivia 80. Otohime 81. Pandaman 82. Pandawoman 83. Pascia 84. Pekoms 85. Pell 86. Pizarro 87. Pudding Pudding 88. Rayleigh 89. Robin 90. Roger 91. Ryuma 92. Sabo 93. Sadi-chan 94. Samurai Head (PH) 95. Sanji 96. Saul 97. Shanks 98. Shiki 99. Shirahoshi 100. Shyarly 101. Smoker 102. Strawberry 103. Surume 104. Tashigi 105. Tiger 106. Tyrannosaurus 107. Usopp 108. Van Augur 109. Vasco Shot 110. Vivi 111. Wanze 112. Whitebeard 113. Wiper 114. X Drake 115. Yasopp 116. Yorki 117. Zeff 118. Zeo 119. Zoro ______________________________________________________________________ Standings as of 06/04/2012 09:21 (wikia time) below. 9 users voted, the top 23 characters with highest votes highlighted (facing elimination). Standings as of 06/04/2012 22:12 (wikia time), 12 users voted Standings as of 07/04/2012 12:34 (wikia time), with 15 users voted Standings as of 08/04/2012 09:38, 16 users voted Standings as of 09/04/2012 10:19, with 17 users voted (have yet include SHB). Red highlighted were highly possible elimination, those in yellow requires tie breaker Final results, 23 characters highlighted are eliminated from the tourney. http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/Round2-6.gif ______________________________________________________________________ <<< Group 30 | Round 3 Blog 1 >>> ***Main Tourney Page*** Category:Blog posts